Deadly Delusions
by PaperMasque
Summary: R and S, agents able to solve cases no one else can; and only matched by the agents at the WIA. But when forced to work together under strange circumstances, things are bound to be completely disastrous. Even when the higher-ups believe otherwise.


Deadly Delusions

Hey guys new series. :D I made Takada, Kiyomi's first name to suit the purposes of this story.

R and S, freelance agents who are able to solve cases no police can. No one has seen their face though, they are commonly seen fleetingly at crime scenes that had captured their attention. They are only matched by agents from the WIA [Whammy's Investigation Agency]. Their superiors are convinced that with them working together, they'd be even more incredible then they are now. But how are you supposed to work with the people who have been your bitter rivals since eternity?

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Death Note or Lullaby by Billy Joel.

* * *

Blank eyes bore into her skull. She didn't know that a human was capable of looking so _empty, _so devoid of emotion. There was no sympathy or remorse that a normal person in this situation would feel. Just blankness. Almost as if.. _the person had no control over what they were doing.. _That was the last thing that passed through her mind before she was hit by something and fell unconscious.

She re-opened her eyes and squinted, allowing them to adjust to the harsh florescent lights. Her head pounded with pain and she saw stars dancing in front of her eyes.

_Where was she..? _

Her eyes widened as she recognized where she was, her dressing room at the modeling agency. However, she was unable to recall how she had gotten there. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth slowly, trying to remember, and sang softly a lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child.

"_Good night my angel time to close you eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me _

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_"

Tears rolled down her cheek, she brushed them roughly away. It was ridiculous, she didn't even know why she was crying. A faint memory stayed just out of reach in the back of her mind. She tried to pull it closer..

"_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far-" _

When she remembered. The last word of the comforting song was cut off by a choked cry.

She gasped for breath as the sudden onslaught of memories came flooding back to her. They were broken fragments and unclear, but she knew, they would haunt her for as long as she would live.

_Takada, her pretty face contorted as she screamed and begged for help that even she knew wouldn't come. And she, unable to help her, her dear friend.., unable to _move_ even when there were no binds to hold her down. She had never felt more.. _helpless _in her life. She stayed kneeling on the soft surface of the dressing room's carpet as the hooded person dragged a knife across Takada's creamy skin. Her agonized screams pierced the still night.. But even in the state she was, she was still breath-taking.._

'_Please, just make them go away._' She whimpered in her mind. So when the hooded person approached her and brought down their knife again, she gladly sank into the darkness.

As she was falling, she heard a soft voice say, "Let's see a smile, sweetheart."

And she did, because she was a good girl, and good girls do as they're told.

Misa smiled and let the cool arms of oblivion cradle her to sleep, blissfully unaware of a sharp poking instrument weaving across on her lips; effectively sealing in unspoken words and secrets.

* * *

There are flashing lights and sirens in the background. An ambulance pulls up and a unconscious body of a beautiful blonde model is loaded into the back. Someone who seems to be her mother, is tearfully pleading to stay with her daughter. A child's desperate cries for her uncle goes unnoticed in the commotion. The camera shakes slightly before focusing on an attractive young newscaster.

He flashes the camera a nervous grin and speaks, "This just in. We are live where supermodel Kiyomi Takada has been murdered. Her co-worker and close friend, Amane Misa has been found unconscious at the scene. Kiyomi-san is the fourth victim where the murderer has killed 4 other well-known models from the agency; Elite Tokyo. Though the police have no suspects or leads on the ongoing investigation that has been named 'the Lovely Corpses,' it seems to be the work of the infamous 'Phantom'. It is also rumored that R and S have taken an interest in the case and may make an appearance tonight."

As he was speaking, two figures clad in black dropped in unnoticed in the background. They take off running towards the crime scene when one of them hesitates.

The other whispers, "S, what are you doing?"

S gestures wordlessly to the crying child. Her companion compensates for a moment, then nods. When they reach the little girl, she stops crying the moment S takes her hand. "Hello, what's your name?"

The child hiccups and answers, "L-Linda. Linda T-Taylor."

"Well Linda, do you know where your parents are?"

She shook her head and solemnly says, with a slight stutter, "Momma and Papa left me a while ago, they went to h-heaven to be with the angels and God. I-I was with my uncle 'bout an hour ago b-but then we got separated. 'Nd I don't know were he is." She looks on the verge of tears.

S looks to her companion and asks, "R could you-?" only to stop when she sees him snapping his phone shut.

"Already done. Roger is coming as we speak and he'll help us find him." He smiled at the confused girl and wiped away a stray tear. Soon they see a white haired gentlemen with glasses jogging toward them. "R, S! You should be at the crime scene already! What were you-" He stopped when he spotted Linda. "Oh, who's this?"

R smirked, "This is Linda Taylor, we're helping her find her uncle."

Roger's expression turned stern, "Oh no you're not! You two are going to the crime scene _now _and I'll take care of her!"

R and S snickered and chorused, "We were hoping you'd say that."

They both patted Linda's hair and promised that Roger would take good care of her until her uncle has been found. They took off again, leaving a much flustered Roger sputtering in their wake.

He had absolutely no child experience. None, and they left him with a _child_. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, he was a trained professional! If he could look after R and S, he could surely look after a five-year-old girl. Of course he can!

Linda burst into tears.

'_Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

"I swear S, one day your kindness will get us caught." He's shaking his head but his eyes are smiling. He's not mad. S let out a sigh of relief and retorts, "No we won't, _your _paranoia prevents it. You plan everything fifteen steps ahead!" They smile indulgently at each other and no other words are spoken until they reach their destination.

S grimaces as she snaps another picture, "Nice case you picked R." They had changed out of their black attire and slipped past various police and security officers.. Which was such an easy task, considering they were staying far away as possible from the blood and gore. S and R rolled their eyes. They immediately headed toward Misa Amane's dressing room, where the murder had taken place, had gotten to work.

"Hey! The last case you picked with the acid dipped bodies were no picnic either!" S rolled her eyes at her partner's horrible way of trying to lighten up the mood. R's crouching on the floor, looking for any fingerprints and anything out of place. S took a picture of Takada's mutilated body.

"So what's your take on this?"

"Hmm? Oh, probably a hate crime, the murderer was most likely to have been teased when they were younger or something."

S zoomed into the ex-model's face and snapped a picture. She could no longer be called beautiful now. One side of her face was practically torn apart and the white mask like the one from "The Phantom of the Opera" was placed on the other.

"Yeah, but there's no doubt it's the Phantom."

R gave her a blank stare. "Oh, was it the blatantly obvious mask that was placed on the victim that gave it away?"

"Oh shut up, just confirming what we know. Got anything?" He shook his head. "This guy's good, fifth murder and not even a fingerprint."

"It's okay, we'll get him. But we should get out of here now before someone comes in," she gives him a cocky grin and says, "Exit time." They change back into their black outfits and are just about to leave when..

Some unwanted company drops in for a visit.

"R, S. No surprise seeing you two here." A dark-haired figure greets them.

"L." R spits out the name.

S coolly acknowledges the other three, "Near, Matt, Mello."

Mello smirks and biting off a piece of chocolate, says. "Hey S, nice to see you again. Too bad we're going to solve this case first."

"Back off Whammys," R sneers, "We claimed this case first."

"Ah-ah-ah R-kun. Don't you know that sharing is caring?" says L.

"Well too bad I don't care about you! You can-" His semi-rant is cut off by approaching footsteps. The mismatched group of six dashed to the back door and ran out into the night.

They stopped a moment to catch their breath and L said, his eyes accusing, "We didn't get to see the scene because R-kun was being obnoxiously loud. Hmm, seems to me that R-kun is resorting to dirty tactics in a sad attempt to one up us. If S-kun and R-kun were to send the information that they were able to gather, we would be on equal footing. We shall have Watari pick it up from Roger tomorrow."

Before R could retaliate, a random person yelled out, "Hey is that R and S?! With Near, Matt, Mello and L?!" A hoard of reporters rushed to where the agents were, but by that time, they all reached their respective cars and drove away.

"This just in.. R and S have been spotted, running along side agents from the WIA. Though if they have decided to put aside their rivalry and work together has not yet been confirmed.."

At the Yagami residence, an outraged scream has just been heard. Neighbors wince and shake their heads, children run for cover and.. Raito wadded his black shirt into a ball and threw at the TV. "Are they insane?! They really think that S and R would work with _those bastards_?!"

Sayu, her head buried somewhere underneath her blanket, half-heartedly threw a pillow at Raito. "'Shaddap Rai-chan. 'M tired."

"_Oh I'm a gummy bear. Yes I'm a gummy bear. Oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear. I'm a jelly bear. Cause I´m a gummy bear. Oh I'm a movin' groovin' jammin' singing gummy bear. Oh yeaoooh_."

Raito raised an eyebrow and stared at Sayu's cell phone, where the obnoxious music was coming from. Sayu, knowing what her twin was thinking, flipped him the finger.

"Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummibear; Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummibear. Bai ding ba doli party, Bamm bing ba do-"

"'Ello." Sayu mumbled into the phone. Suddenly she sat upright, flinging away blankets and pillows. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a very unhappy set of twins were sitting in a white room with Roger nervously pacing in front of them.

"W-well the reason I called you here is because.. Well y-you see.."

The door was thrown open revealing..

"YOU?!"

"R-kun?"

"L?!"

"S?!"

"Mello?!"

"What are they?!"

"Near?!"

"Alright! STOP CALLING OUT NAMES."

"Matt!" yelled the red-headed gamer. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"Anyway, we called you all here because Watari and I-"

"Roger, we really don't need to hear about your sex life or relationship with Watari," Sayu cut in.

A collective 'ew.'

Roger turned red, and bellowed, "YOU ARE ALL WORKING ON THE LC CASE TOGETHER. THERE WILL BE NO WHINING OR COMPLAINING. YOU _WILL _LEARN HOW TO GET ALONG." He looked at his charges' faces, which were much too calm, as were the WIAs'. They had expected some sort of outburst.. _Something_..

"Roger-"

"Watari-"

They all began laughing quietly.

Watari and Roger chuckled nervously.

"We're going to have to kill you," they all chorused creepily.

The two elderly men could barely mutter a 'meep' before six irate agents pounced.

* * *

So tell me what you think. :D

Feedback feeds the fire for my stories.


End file.
